An Evening of bonding
by daily-chan
Summary: Gaara tries to bond with his siblings by cooking for them, which causes him needing some help and realizing something about family. NarutoGaara friendshipfamily. none yaoi, no pairing


Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of it's characters

Summary: Gaara wants to bond with his family and tries to cook for her, which goes horrible wrong and he get's help from Naruto, making him realize something.

Pairing: Gaara/Naruto friendship/ family

For the name of Kankurou… I only remember how he was called in the manga. I do not seem to be able to remember if his name is a bit different or not, if it is sorry, if it aint…never mind me :P

For my brother Danny, for being the best bro there is (and for eating what I made that day)

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was torture, pure torture. Gaara had tried everything he could think off. He had threatened to kill the jounin's for driving him to do this but that hadn't worked. Although it had been fun to see them shiver at his mere sight.

It wasn't like he was still murderous or even harmed someone who didn't absolutely deserve it, making an exception or two for people who tried to snatch his sister.

Oh it wasn't like he thought Temari was weak, on the contrary. He knew that Temari could handle her own perfectly, but he was her little brother and how else was he going to show his big sister that he indeed cared for her.

But she didn't seem to appreciate what he had done to the mans coming close to her so he decided he was going to need some help with this, which brought him back to that it was torture.

Carefully he had asked the jounin's some information on what the families in his village did during the day. After much demanding from his side, they had done what he had asked.

But after reading what they had found out, he still had no idea how to show his sister that he cared for her. Didn't families did anything except hug and play together?

It would be torture to hug his sister, there was no way he was willing to do that.

And that brought him back to his current problem. He needed help. And who could he ask better for help then his best (and only) friend.

When he had explained his situation to the blond he had laughed like crazy. Tears had fallen down his cheeks from laughter and he had made high shrieking sounds that make Gaara secretly think that the boy was possessed. When the boy had finally finished laughing Gaara glared at him, making the blond laugh again.

Finally after having waited patiently for a while the blond calmed down again. "Naruto." "Yeah…Ehm…Why don't you ask Temari to have a meal with you?" Seeing as Gaara was staring at him blankly Naruto smiled. "It's something families are suppose to do. Eat together. I see it all the time with my friends. They always had to leave at six in the evening to go eat with their families. So…why don't you try to make some food for her and enjoy it together." "What should I cook then?" Naruto thought for a moment. "Try making spaghetti. It's easiest to make." Gaara nodded at Naruto's idea and said he's think about it.

A few day's later, after Naruto had asked him about it Gaara thought about the idea again. Even though Naruto's idea seemed insane it seemed like a good one.

Only one problem…Gaara didn't know how to cook. Usually when he was even coming near being hungry there was always something standing ready for him.

Taping his fingers against his desk he looked out of the window, thinking how he could do this. He was so deep in thoughts that he didn't hear someone come into his room.

"So…what are you doing?" Gaara looked up startled. "Kankurou." "It doesn't happen often that I can startle you Gaara. What where you thinking off?" "Nothing important. Do you know where Temari is?" Confused his older brother looked at him. "Yeah, Naruto asked Temari to show him some moves with wind technique. He told me that if you asked for him or her, I had to tell you to do it now. They would be back by six and you should consider making it a double process." Frowning he looked at his brother. "How did Naruto know you'd ask for Temari and what are you two planning?" Gaara looked at Kankurou. He would have frowned if he could, but seeing as he couldn't he placed his finger against his chin. "What did he mean with double process?"

"Hey bro I'm talking to you" Looking up at Kankurou. "Bro…." Suddenly getting what Naruto meant he nodded to himself. "Tonight, you're coming to my place at six. Make sure Temari is coming with you at the same time."

With that he walked out of the door leaving his brother totally bewildered.

He quickly made his way to the shops and bought all the cooking books he could see in an eye spot and looked at them as he walked home. Throwing all the books on his bed he picked up the smallest one and looked through it at the pictures. After he was finished looking through it he placed it beside his bed and grabbed the next.

It continued like that till he had looked through six books. All the pictures inside it looked so hard to cook and taking to long till his eyes fell upon the small plate called Spaghetti.

Looking at the description he though he'd be able to do that as Naruto had said and tore out the page as he walked out of his house again towards the show.

Coming there he bought all the ingredients written on the list, doubling it because it seemed so little.

Walking back home he went to Temari's house to grab some pans and other stuff he's need according to the list.

Finally coming home again he looked at the description and read it out loud as he put a pan on the gas.

"Put two liter water in the pan, making it boil." Right…He'd be able to do that, but what was exactly two liter? He looked at his pan and at the crane before he filled the pan till it was almost full. That should do it. He put the pan back on the gas and put the fire high.

He then looked at the description again. "Tray the meat in a little butter." Right. A little butter. He looked at his pan and then at the meat and the butter. No way that was going to be enough.

Opening the butter he dumped it inside the pan completely, putting the fire high. He waited till the butter had almost melted before he threw the meat in. Spatters flew around him, burning his bare arms and with a yelp sand flew at the pan and around his arm. Cursing in his mind he looked at his arm with tears in his eyes. Several spots were slowly turning bright red and burned him. Biting his lip he slowly moved towards the pan again, only to see that the meat was completely covered in sand.

Pulling as much sand back as he could, he looked at the meat. It looked a bit brownish and disgusting, but he supposed it would do.

He covered his body in sand before he moved back to the pans again and looked at the description. "When the meat is brown you can include the sausage." "Sausage?" He looked at the little bag that he had bought and shook his shoulders before he opened the bag and put the insides into the pan. Dripping red stuff slowly fell out of the package and Gaara make a disgusted face while it dripped. When it was finished dripping he threw the bag away and stirred through the pan till he was the water boiling. He looked at the description again and read that he had to include the spaghetti now. He opened both packages and threw them in.

He stamped at it as he saw it wouldn't go under till it finally did.

He looked at the description again and read. "The Spaghetti should completely disappear into the water when it gets soft." '" Oh." Looking at the water and the spaghetti that had disappeared Gaara grabbed the pan, feeling slight heat through his sand, and threw all the water out.

Satisfied as he once again could see the Spaghetti he put the pan back on the fire. "Now put the lid on the pans and wait for eight minutes under varied stirring." Gaara did as he was told and waited for eight minutes. After he had done that he looked at the description again and saw he had to put the two pans into one.

Grabbing a third pan he put everything inside that one and stirred it. Looking at the clock he saw that it was half six. Coughing he walked out of the kitchen to escape the stinking smoke that was forming in the kitchen.

Putting plates on the table and putting everything else needed on the table too he heard a knock on the door. He opened the door to see Naruto standing there. "Naruto?" "Hi, I came to check how far you were." Gaara nodded and walked back to the kitchen, motioning for Naruto to follow him.

Curious the blond did, coughing he walked into the kitchen. "Jeez, why didn't you open a window Gaara?" Walking straight to the window he opened it and the back door too to let the smoke get out.

Walking over to Gaara he saw the red-haired Kazekage look at inside the pan with a disgusted look. "What's wrong?" Gaara looked up to him. "According to the picture it's suppose to be white colored. Either I'm color blind or that's not right."

Naruto looked at the picture and then inside the pan. Frowning he saw the reddish black mess. Grabbing a fork he carefully stabbed in it. "Well…it isn't moving. Let's taste a bit of it shall we?"

Gaara looked at Naruto with a disgusted look. "Do I have to?" Laughing Naruto nodded. "Yeah, you're the chef so you got to taste what you made to make sure it's good."

He put some of the mass on the fork and pointed it to Gaara. "Open up." "You first." Naruto signed as he put the fork inside his mouth and started chewing. Looking at Naruto's face carefully he could see tears jump into his eyes and he turned slightly green. But to Gaara's surprise he didn't spit it out and swallowed. Shivering slightly Naruto stared into space for a moment. "Naruto?…Naruto?" Gaara waved his hand in front of the blond a bit worried. Why wasn't he reacting.

"Naruto?" Shaking the boy's arm the cerulean eyes slowly looked at him again. "That was…wow…erm…yeah wow." "Was it good?" Naruto looked at him with a look that was between disbelief and horror. "Why…why did you put sand into it?"

Gaara blinked as he remembered his little sand adventure. "I didn't mean to…you can taste that." "Yeah...and...why don't you taste yourself?" He took the fork and put a little bit on it. "Don't I need to taste more?"

Naruto looked at the fork and then at Gaara. "No…this will be enough." Gaara opened his mouth to protest when Naruto shoved the fork inside. A terrible burned taste filled his senses and his eyes started burning as he turned to the garbage can and spitted it out. "Gross!"

Naruto laughed. "How did you manage to get it like that?" Gaara looked at him as he explained what he had done. When he finished Naruto was laughing so hard he had to grab his sides because they were hurting.

Gaara looked down disappointed. He had really wanted to cook well for his siblings, but he had failed. Naruto looked at him. "Say what, why don't I clean up this mess while you go get new ingredients and then I'll help you?" Looking up to him Gaara blinked. "Would you?" "Of course, where are friends for?" He wrote down some things on a piece of paper and handed it to Gaara. "Stick to these ingredients and come back as soon as possible." Nodding Gaara quickly made his way to the store.

Inside he collected everything on Naruto's list and walked to the counter. The shop girl looked at him strangely. "Again? Did you mess up or something Kazekage-sama?" It took Gaara a moment to register her voice, he still wasn't used to the villagers being nice to him. "Ah…sort off." "Are you going to try again now? What makes you so certain you won't screw up this time?" "Cause I will have help this time." Gaara said with a smile as he imagined his blond friend cleaning up his mess. "Yeah, family can be useful when it comes to things like this. I remember when I was cooking my brother would always help me so I wouldn't screw up. It's nice to have a family." He smiled to herself as she packed his shopping stuff. "Family…but he's not blood related." The girl looked at him. "Family doesn't have to be related by blood, my brother is my stepbrother, mum remarried after dad died. It's about the heart. If you have someone close in you're heart that person is family as well."

Gaara looked at her before he slowly nodded and took his grocery bags from her. "I believe you are right."

He quickly walked home again and walked into the kitchen. Coming there he saw that his mess was already cleaned up and a clean plan with water stood on the fire while another pan had an amount of butter inside it melting. Naruto turned to him. "You have everything?" Nodding Gaara unpacked the bags. "Good….This won't be ready yet when Temari and Kankurou come so…put those little green cups you bought on small plates."

Uncovering then he looked at it. "What is it?" "A small salad. We're gonna make this a diner they won't forget anytime soon." "But why the salad?" "Because I need to buy time we'll make this a three rounds diner. A starter, the salad. Then the spaghetti and we'll end with a desert, which you are going to make right now." Gaara looked how Naruto put the meat in the pan and softly became to stir it with even movements. "Where did you learn how to cook?" Naruto smiled. "Iruka-sensei started it and Sasuke-teme and Sakura-chan had my head when I couldn't cook on my turn on the missions so they worked together to learn me. And now I'll pass my knowledge down at you." He smiled again.

"Alright, except for the green stuff and the spaghetti you can use everything else you bought for the desert. Make something out of it that you like, but remember to wait with the ice cream till the moment you serve it or it will be melted." Gaara nodded as he washed his hands and started working, glancing at Naruto every now and then.

When he was finished he hided it from Naruto who smiled. "You're thinking of becoming an artist." Growling softly the red hair looked at the blond who immediately remembered a certain Akatsuki member named Deidara. "Whoops, that was tactless. Sorry." Gaara smiled as Naruto grinned.

There was a knock on the door and Gaara looked at Naruto nervously. "Go on. It will be fine. Just point them to their seats and ask what they want to drink." Gaara obeyed and opened the door. Temari and Kankurou looked at him. "Hi Gaara, you asked for us to come. ""More like demanded it." Kankurou muttered which received him a slap from Temari. "What's that smell?" Gaara looked at them before he turned to the kitchen. "A secret. Sit down at the table…please." He pushed Temari to the table and held her seat as she sat down surprised. "Did you…cook for us?" Gaara looked at her for a moment before he smiled. "With some help. What do you two want to drink?"

Kankurou looked at him as if he had sprouted a second head. "Uh…water?" " Here too please." Gaara nodded and took off to the kitchen again, getting their drinks.

After that he placed the green stuff on the table and sat down with them.

They heard soft mumbling coming from the kitchen and Gaara suppressed a smile as he saw Kankurou wonder who was there. Temari looked at him as they ate quietly. "This is wonderful, but… why are you doing this?" Gaara looked at her before he looked back to the kitchen. "I'll explain in a minute. I need to get something to make this complete." He took their empty plates with him and walked to the kitchen to see Naruto fill up three plates with good looking and smelling Spaghetti. Gaara stood behind him and looked over his shoulder. "You're forgetting a plate." Frowning Naruto looked at him. "Who? You invited someone besides you're siblings?" "You got to eat with us." Naruto smiled as he shook his head. "This is a diner for you and you're family remember." Gaara shook his head. "You're eating with us, no arguing." He took the spoon from Naruto and filled another plate.

As he turned he realized the boy would most likely argue with him so he called out his sand and held up all four of the plates and surrounded Naruto too, lifting him off the ground.

Ignoring the blond's protests he walked inside, surprising his siblings. "Naruto?" "Uzumaki?"

Pouting Naruto looked at them. "You just had to ruin it didn't you? You were suppose to eat with you're family." Gaara planted him on a fourth seat and placed the plates on the table in front of everyone before he sat down himself, holding Naruto firmly on his place with his sand.

"Coming back on you're question Temari…I want to learn how to form a bond with the people I care for, with my family…. Meaning the three of you." He looked from Temari's glittering eyes to Kankurou's wondering look to Naruto's shocked look. "But…" Gaara stopped him. "In the store today I spoke with someone who told me something very wise. Family is not just the ones bonded to you by blood. It is also about the ones you hold in you're heart close to you. That is part of the family, a family of love. So seeing as you're family you have to sit down with us and eat. I'm sure this will taste better then what I made earlier." Naruto had looked at him with a gaze in his eyes he couldn't identify before he laughed. "Yeah that's for sure."

"What? What did he do, tell me Uzumaki!" Kankurou looked at him demanding. Naruto looked at Gaara. "It was you're project so you tell them." He chuckled as he took a bite.

Only to join in the high laughter from the other two as Gaara told them what had happened.

They ate in a comfortable mood with amused conversations and Gaara cleaned up the dishes. Naruto stood up when Gaara pushed him down again. "Sit, this is also an surprise for you." He collected his creations from the kitchen and walked back to the table. "Everyone eyes closed." They did as they were told and Gaara placed them in front of them.

"Open up." Looking down on her plate Temari smiled as she saw four chocolate figures, which looked like the four of them, holding hands and smiling. Above them vanilla ice cream was places as a sun. "That's so cute." Kankurou looked from the plate to Gaara. "Why am I covered in red sauce?" "Because of you're make-up." Naruto snored. Kankurou punched his arm. "I told you you're an artist." Gaara smiled at Naruto while the blond joked with Temari against Kankurou.

After diner he placed the plates in the sink, deciding to do them tomorrow. The other three were sitting comfortable on the couch talking. Leaning in the doorway Gaara looked at the three of them. They acted just like every other family he had observed for the last few weeks.

"Oi, Gaara, are you going to stand there all night? I've got to go home." Temari had walked to the door. Gaara walked to her and showed a smile to her. She smiled back. "I'll see you tomorrow little brother. Thanks for diner, it was delicious." She looked up to Kankurou and Naruto. "Kankurou, you better get those damn puppets out of my bathroom by tomorrow afternoon." Her gaze shifted to Naruto. "You better come here more often fox boy and learn Gaara more cooking cause I'll be expecting more diners like this. And I don't want you staying in the kitchen till half way understood little one?" Naruto pouted as he opened his mouth, only to have a hand covering his mouth. "Shut it blondie. You don't wanna piss Temari off." Naruto fought him while Gaara laughed and turned to Temari. "Thank you for coming…sis." Temari smiled and turned to walk away.

Gaara looked at her before he walked out of his door. "Temari?" "Yeah?" Gaara acted as she turned without thinking and put his arms around her as he pulled her in the first hug he'd ever given someone. Gasping she froze in his arms and he wanted to let go of her again when she suddenly pulled him close to her and wrapped her arms around him in a comfortable hug.

As Gaara closed his eyes he smiled and realized…that just maybe…hugging wasn't that much of a torture and his sister already knew he loved her…..

The end

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Alright, I was asked to write a funny Gaara story…guess I came out sappy again...sign.

I was looking at my paper wondering what the heck to write when I remembered the first time I attempted to make Macaroni for my brother as a surprise earlier this year.

This fic is the result of that attempt.

Now I didn't screw up as much as Gaara did, but I did managed to ruin the sauce by mistaking 100 milliliter for 10000 milliliter so…the meat was kinda flooding. I threw the water away then to correct my error, but I forgot I had already put the mix together with the meat.

So my brother ended up seeing dry meat with blubbering Macaroni to eat.

And he still ate it, saying he liked it!

I really got the best older brother there is aint I :P

Well anyway, I could just see Gaara pulling the same stunt as me so I wrote it

Reviews are always welcome and usually give me new idea's for a fic.


End file.
